


Salve on the Wound

by MooncatEclipse (Wolfgrowl)



Series: Wondrous Tails Bingo Event [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgrowl/pseuds/MooncatEclipse
Summary: Ra's always there to bandage Magnai's wounds after yet another scrape with Sadu but he wishes his Azim would be more careful.
Relationships: Magnai Oronir/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Wondrous Tails Bingo Event [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670677
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Salve on the Wound

**Author's Note:**

> For the Prompt: Patching Up Wounds
> 
> Ra's brother is the Warrior of Light and I think it's Magnai that causes him more stress.

“Hold still, it’s not my fault you’re covered in burns,” Ra scolded even as he attempted to rub the salve on Magnai’s wounds. The Khan of the Oronir grumbled but stopped leaning away to let Ra examine a scratch over his arms, he clucked his tongue softly as he did.

“I know you and Sadu hate-”

“Do not say that witch’s name.” Magnai cut in, Ra lifted his eyes from the wound to look at him, Magnai’s face set in a heavy frown, “her name should never foul my Nhaama’s mouth.”

Ra was a mix of amused, flattered and exasperated, and looked back to Magnai’s hands, where the burns were worst, “of course my sun.” He rolled his eyes fondly, “I know the two of you hate each other but must it almost always come to blows?”

Magnai frowned, and then winced as Ra poked at an injury, staring to pull his hand away. Ra gave him a firm look and Magnai let him resume treating him, Ra summoned some magic, ever since Y’shtola had done that thing she’d needed to do the magic had been different on the Steppe, easier to grab, like the shroud before the Calamity.

“Magnai?”

“Hmmm?”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

Magnai considered him as Ra watched the red fade from his skin, tail twitching slightly as worked to undo the injuries that Magnai had suffered, either through medicine and time or the little magic he was capable of.

“She started it.”

Ra laughed at that, ears and tail wiggling in amusement as he looked over at Magnai, and tangled their fingers together, Magnai squeezed his hand gently as he watches him, the pained frown replaced by a fond and warm smile.

“Alright, alright. But whoever starts it, you worry me, you know. Coming home to me covered in wounds.”

Magnai reached for him, leaned into Ra’s space to catch him in a kiss, Ra returned it gently, nose wrinkling a bit as he smelled the salve he’d rubbed over Magnai, because someone insisted on fighting a black mage with an axe.

“It warms the sun’s heart to see his Nhaama worry so, even though he does not intend to worry him.” Magnai kissed Ra between the ears, Ra flicked them and flattened them slightly, “I will keep your concern in mind next time I see her. If the witch can mind her tongue, then I can mind mine. I make no promises beyond that.”

Ra huffed and leaned into Magnai’s space now to bump his head into Magnai’s shoulder, purring softly as he rubbed against him, Magnai’s hand sliding to rest on his thigh, then catching and stroking his tail as he rubbed his horn against the top of Ra’s head.

“Thank you,” Ra replied softly, “I know that’s something you feel the need to do and I’m not trying to change you or anything, but I do worry about you.”

Magnai’s voice was soft, warm and low in his chest, “do not apologize for your mercy. Especially when directed to me.” That made Ra’s mouth twitch briefly into a smile, “and I understand. In the same way I tell you to be careful when hunting with your brother. I would not dream of keeping you from him, nor can I tell you not to hunt, your skill and grace with the bow is such a gift it would be blasphemy to ask otherwise. And yet…”

Ra nuzzled into him with a louder purr, “and yet.”

Magnai rubbed his horn against Ra’s head, ruffling his hair but he wouldn’t complain, “I just found you my Nhaama. I do not fear death, but I do not rush into its maw when I know you are here to return to. Worry not for your sun, he is bold, but he is not heedless of danger.”

Ra leaned back to look at him, one ear flattened, “Magnai, I love you, and I appreciate that, but you look like a boiled lobster right now because you had to fight S- her.”

“The Sun does not-”

Ra tried to smoother his laughter, but he was not very successful, Magnai’s angry rant cut off and turning into a glare, Ra’s ears flattened but he smiled at Magnai.

“I say that with concern?”

“You say that with a great deal of amusement.” Magnai still looked indignant but he never seemed able to stay angry at Ra. Perhaps because he was never truly angry at him to begin with.

Ra shrugged his shoulders, “mostly because you were so indignant about it,” he smiled easily, but it faded a little as he looked at him. “Just… promise you’ll be careful?”

Magnai nodded once, “The Sun swears this, if it will bring his Moon some ease of mind.”

Ra considered it a moment longer before he moved, Magnai immediately understanding and shifting to Ra could climb onto his lap and snuggle against his chest while Magnai wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer as Ra purred, unsure which one of them the sound brought more comfort too.


End file.
